


Personal Enrichment

by tree



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, XF Porn Battle, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I thought you wanted this distance, this clear distinction between Mulder and Scully, Special Agents, and Mulder and Scully, lovers.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Enrichment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first [XF Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_pornbattle/3435.html), for the prompt Mulder/Scully, Harlequin romances.
> 
> The third and final installment in the ‘prompts I wrote while I was trying to write that other prompt that refused to be written’ series. In which the author has the following conversation with herself:
> 
> So, hey, you know how you really suck at writing dialogue?  
> _Yeah, I’m totally craptastic at it, huh?_  
> Totally. So anyway, wouldn’t it be great to write an entire ficlet exclusively in dialogue?  
> _Yes siree bob, that sure would be great._*
> 
> And they skipped off happily into the sunset. Well, okay, it was midnight, but whatever.
> 
> I owe a debt to Beatrice’s wonderful [Mindful](http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4554/mindful.html) which was what got the Mulder and Scully in my head talking about this in the first place. What, you mean you _don’t_ have a Mulder and Scully in your head?
> 
> *use hillbilly accent as appropriate.

“Because there’s a difference between fucking and making love, Mulder.”

“Have you been reading those Harlequin romances again, Scully?”

“Why do you initiate these discussions if you’re only going to mock my opinion?”

“I wasn’t mocking your opinion, just your choice of reading material.”

“This from the man with subscriptions to Celebrity Skin and the Weekly World News.”

“Your point is well taken. Please continue.”

“Fucking is mechanics, stimulus and response.”

“And making love?”

“Making love is... conscious, mindful. There’s an emotional aspect that heightens and enriches the physical.”

“You _have_ been reading romance novels again.”

“Go to hell, Mulder.”

“Wait, Scully, I’m sorry. I was teasing. Please don’t go.”

“I’m only staying because I can’t find my underwear.”

“I’ll take what I can get. I agree with you, you know. About mindfulness. Don’t look so surprised.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No. No, I guess not. But I _am_ mindful, Scully. There hasn’t been one instant when I wasn’t overwhelmingly conscious of you and of what we were doing together. It’s just–”

“Just what?”

“I thought you wanted this distance, this clear distinction between Mulder and Scully, Special Agents, and Mulder and Scully, lovers.”

“I did.”

“Past tense.”

“I’m finding it more difficult now to maintain the distinction. I’m not entirely sure there _is_ one anymore. ...What was that for?”

“Because I like kissing you?”

“I like kissing you too.”

“And I like touching you.”

“I like touching you too.”

“Scully, I love you.”

“Mulder...”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just needed you to know.”

“Mulder, I... _oh_.”

“You like that?”

“You know I do. Oh, God.”

“I love touching you. I love the way you smell and the way you taste and the way you move and the sounds you make. Everything about you drives me crazy.”

“Please... Mulder... I...”

“What? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside me when I come.”

“Jesus.”

“You like that?”

“Unh. You know I do.”

“Oh, yes. Just like that.”

“Scully, I can’t–”

“God, Mulder, right there, right there, don’t stop, don’t...”

“Love you, love you, Scully...”

“Mmm.”

“So was that enriching enough for you?”

“I think that was pretty enriching.”

“Good. Glad to be of service.”

“Mulder?”

“Mmph.”

“Are you asleep?”

“Mmph.”

“Mulder, I love you.”


End file.
